Raven: Warriors vs. Wild
Raven: Warriors vs. Wild is a 2008 TV Series set after the events of Jurassic Combat League 2: Allosaurus vs. Stegosaurus. Bear Grylls takes 2 warriors on a journey to the world's harshest environments, teaching them of how to survive. Cast * Mark McLaughlin - Lamar * Thomas Ingleston - Intho * Heather Bradley - Brhea * Lladel Bryant - Bryal * Leigh Hall - Halei * Jenny Senior - Sejen * Alexandra Gardiner - Gaale * Allana Davies - Daala * David Lyon - Lydav * Francesca Kelly - Kefra * Sean Giambrone - Adluk * Ashley Jenkins - Jeash * James Elliott - Eljam * Anthony Boyalediou - Boyan * Pamela Dwyer - Padwy * Ruby May Glen - Glema * Remy Brand - Bear Grylls * Monica Ricketts - Merida * Rachel Litfin - Belle * Amy Treadwell - Cinderella * Sarah Ingle - Rapunzel * Monica Ricketts - Ariel * Nolan North - Blaze * Ramone Hamilton - A.J. * Kate Higgins - Starla * Molly Jackson - Gabby the Mechanic * James Patrick Stuart - Zeg * Sunil Malhotra - Stripes * Alexander Polinsky - Darington * Melanie Minichino - Watts * Nat Faxon - Pickle * Jeff Bennett - Bump Bumperman * David Shatraw - Swoops * Fred Tatasciore - Gasquatch * Anthony Anderson - Pegwheel The Pirate Episodes * Episode 1: Crash-Landing! (May 30, 2008) * Episode 2: The Rocky Mountains (June 6, 2008) * Episode 3: The Everglades (June 13, 2008) * Episode 4: The Sahara Deserts (June 20, 2008) * Episode 5: Lava Charge (June 27, 2008) * Episode 6: Shark Bait (July 4, 2008) * Episode 7: Croc Fever (July 11, 2008) * Episode 8: Snake Siege (July 18, 2008) * Episode 9: Rattle Rush (July 25, 2008) * Episode 10: Man Eater (August 1, 2008) * Episode 11: Cat Attack (August 8, 2008) * Episode 12: Sand Blast (August 15, 2008) * Episode 13: Alligator Swamp (August 22, 2008) * Episode 14: The Permian Period (August 29, 2008) * Episode 15: Ice Age (September 5, 2008) * Episode 16: Hook, Line and Sinker (September 12, 2008) * Episode 17: Distress Signal (September 19, 2008) * Episode 18: Cabin Fever (September 26, 2008) * Episode 19: Escape! (October 3, 2008) * Episode 20: Happily Ever After (October 10, 2008) Obstacles # Archer Steps (6 villain fails) # # # Slider Jump (44 villain fails) # Rope Junction # Warped Wall / Mega Wall * Power Tower Results Power Tower Songs # In The Wiggles World (1:14) # I'm Wishing / One Song (3:01) # With A Smile And A Song (3:01) # Whistle While You Work (3:24) # Here Comes A Bear (1:24) # North, South, East and West (2:43) # Cinderella At The Grave (1:40) # Bucket Of Dew (1:48) # Staying Alive (4:49) # Be Our Guest (1:56) # Immortality (4:32) # A Frog Went A Walking (1:28) # Hello, Little Girl (2:34) # I Know Things Now (1:47) # Jive Talking (4:32) # Mirror Mirror (2:13) # Alone (3:22) # A Very Nice Prince (1:30) # Agony (2:34) # How Deep Is Your Love (4:00) # It Takes Two (2:30) # On the Steps of the Palace (2:33) # Feel The Beat (2:16) # Moments In The Woods (3:09) # Gonna Shine (3:11) # Tragedy (4:26) # The Day We Find Love (4:53) # No One Is Alone (2:59) * Duration: 79:29 minutes Category:TV Series Category:2008 Category:Action Movies Category:Movies Category:Adventure Movies Category:Raven: Warriors vs. Wild